gleethenewdirectionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Glee:The New Directions team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, only administrators can edit the Glee:The New Directions Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such. This is a fake TV Show, it is a fanfiction. The First Season of Glee:The New Directions will begin on airing in the UK on Tuesday, March 20th, 2012. It is a TV Programme of a fanmade writter called Pink-Blue-Yellow. There is currently no plans of breaks, There will be a new episode every Tuesday. In other words, this could be called Season Four. Cast List Main Characters: *Birdy as Ariana 'Liz' Styles *Freddie Stroma as Hades 'Aleksei' Drakos *Candice Accola as Destiny 'Laura' Tomlinson *Paul Wesley as Ryan 'Phillip' Thompson *Bonnie Wright as Jana 'Cecilia' Grey *Jessie Cave as Shannon Mcdonald *Bradley James as Shayne 'Christopher' Reddick (Jr) *Diego Luna as Rafe 'Navarro' Escobar *Roshon Fegan as Erik West *Liz Gillies as Riley Hastings *Alex Pettyer as Daryl O'Connor *Tanner Patrick as Colton Franckewitz *Ariana Grande as Elizabeth "Elise" Alvord *Fefe Dobson as Jayden Davenport Reccuring Characters: *Graham Phillips as Skyler West *Ian Schomeleder as Kian Kardashian *Tom Wellings as Charles Quint *Jon Foo as Rei Chu *Shawn Pyfrom as Antonio "Tony" Rivera Da Costa *Shanya Rose as Junette 'Anabelle' Harris *Dan Benson as Thomas Jacob 'Tommy' Barlow *Unknown Actor as Andrew Lodge *Max Thieriot as Gnat Lombardo *Kat Graham as Aphasia Brown *Austin Butler as Klaus Vanhouten *Matt Smith as Phill Smith *Natasha Richardson as Caroline Hackitt *Anna Hateway as Kitty Cole *Sophie Harries as Annalise 'Jessica' Hackitt *Emily Didonato as Justine Callaway *Amy Winehouse as Alicia Catherine Jonnes *Allison Harvard as Avery Thornton *Rachel Echelberger as Thistle Thornton *Vincent Cassel as Jerry 'Robert' Malloy *Eric 'John' Branco *James Earl III as Charn Willis *Marlin Teixeira as Pancho Mendez *Brandon Stoughton as Patch Princeton Evans *Harry Styles as Calvin Marcelo *Sara Canning as Amanda Gertrude P. Evans *Rex Espley-Wilkes *Jason Castro as Spider Percy Reed *Baptiste Giabicon as Claude Montague *Reina Hein as Theadora 'Teddy' Mapp *Selena Gomez as Winter Allison Delgado *Nina Nobrev as Helene James *Hayley Williams as Christina Ellin Daniela *Emma Roberts as Becca Smith *Jenifer Lawrence as Trista Owner *Hayley Warner as Vanessa Rowland * Camilla Belle as Ava Jane Williams Returning Characters: *Will Shuester-Returns to coach New Directions *Sue Sylvester-Returns to coach Cheerios *Emma Schuester-Returns as the Guidence Counceller *Coach Beiste-Returns as Football Coach *Tina Cohen-Chang-Returns for her Senior Year, but has been kicked out of New Directions by the new Princpel, to focus on her work. *Artie Abrams-Returns for his Senior Year, but has been kicked out of New Directions by the new Princpel, to focus on his work. *Brittany Pierce-Failed her Senior Year, so has to stay at school for another year,but has been kicked out of New Directions by the new Princpel, to focus on her work. *Santanna Lopez-Failed her Senior Year to be with Brittany, so has to stay at school for another year,but has been kicked out of New Directions by the new Princpel, to focus on her work. *Sam Evans-Returns for his Senior Year, but has been kicked out of New Directions by the new Princpel, to focus on his work. *Sugar Motta-Returns for her Senior Year, but has been kicked out of New Directions by the new Princpel, to focus on her work. *Blaine Anderson-Returns for his Senior Year, but has been kicked out of New Directions by the new Princpel, to focus on his work. *Jesse St. James-Returns to bring the New Directions down by creating another group at Mckinely High, The Troubletones. *Shelby Corcoron-Returns to bring the New Directions down by creating another group at Mckinely High, The Troubletones. *Harmony-Returns to Coach The Unitrads *Joe Hart-Returns for his Senior Year Promational Images Offical Logo: Episodes: Major Events *Tina,Artie,Santana,Brittany,Sam and Sugar being kicked off New Directions *Characters Sexuality *Death of A''' MAIN CHARACTER'''! Notes Category:Seasons Category:Season One